


She Was lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically a chick is really terible, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fear, Lesbain, Or not, Pansexual, Personal Experience, Saddness, Sluts, Too young to love, Transgender, sluttery, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Was...... Was she talking about me?"What?  Stop being stupid. "My sister yelled at me and then I realized my mouth h was open from the shock I was just in.Still am in.I ignored by sister's eye-rolling when I went back to looking at my phone screen , reading the words once again,  twice,  then another as a weight dropped in my stomach.She was talking about me. In a story. Saying she only dated me because she was lonley.





	She Was lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This happened literally like a few minutes ago. To me. I am the narrator. And the names of these people have been changed because you know. I am not a bitch, so. On with it, I suppose. (Read that in a British accent.)

I am going to expain a story. A shortened, sugar coated, and dumb story. A story of me being stupid. And losing the people I loved. Still love. Whatever. 

So I had a friend, who suddenly turned into a girlfriend in the shower at her house. I know . Anyway, this girlfriend I will call Hannah. So Hannah decided to date other guys while with me. Needless to say, she told me and I was mad. So I figured I am gonna get back at her for dating all these dudes while dating me by dating my crush, Haley. I liked Haley. Loved Haley. She is my best friend. And the day I wanted to ask her out , she beat me to it. I broke up with Hannah, had a blast being with Haley, at least until Hannah said she wanted me back. 

But I didn't tell you something about Hannah. 

She scared me. 

Now I'm a strong, big girl who wouldn't hesitate to fuck someone up over something. But I had insecurities. 

Shocking, a teenager having insecurities ?

I didn't have the unreasonable ones where I tell myself I'm fat but am underweight. No. I am a fat, short, and ugly girl with acne. I dye my hair alot, even though I'm a blonde. Currently my hair is pink with brown tips. I have blue eyes, but need glasses and am getting brown colored contacts. I have freckles and pale skin and bright pink stretch marks everywhere. I wear baggy clothes. I am bad at gym. I'm not very smart. 

So, I pretty much hated myself. 

And Hannah scared me because no matter how much I pretend to have confidence and be strong and no matter how much other people believe me, she didn't. 

But that wasn't good. 

She would pick out my insecurities, and basically use them to describe herself. 

"I am like so fat."

She was literally like 80 pounds and like 5 foot 4. I am 5 foot 2 and almost 200.

"I need put on my makeup. Omg, like my skin is terrible."

Her skin was flawless, maybe some freckles. I had the most obvious acne ever. 

You see where I'm going with, this right? 

So she would always say these things. As well as how lucky I was to have her , how hot these people where, how I could fix my flaws, how she could do all of these things. All while looking at me. How all her past boyfriends were amazing, couldn't compare to anyone. 

Then she asked me to date her again, knowing I was with Haley, and then before I could respond or anything she mentioned that she could let Haley be apart of our relationship to. 

Haley hated Hannah. But Hannah would always find a way to make anywone do what she wants. And I know if I said no, she would end up getting Haley and make her life suck. So I said yes. 

I was fucked. 

I told Haley, broke up with her, and continued hating my life with Hannah. When I saw she had lost interest in Haley, I broke up with her. 

Haley continued to be my best friend throughout it all, although I could tell she was a bit bitter about the break up. I couldn't tell her about Hannah. So I just went on. 

And fell for May. 

She was a grade ahead of me, but had my lunch period with Haley and a few other friends. I liked her . A lot. So did Haley. 

I asked her to date me, she said no, waited a bit, then she said yes. I was happy. Like when I was with Haley but different. I don't know why it was different, but it was. And Haley was more distant. Just a bit. May's mom eventually found out, made me break up with her. We stayed friends. Haley then, after a bit, expressed her attraction for her. May. I got mad. Tried to hide it, tried. 

She would talk about her like she was a god, and my chest heart. I beared through it. Then, after I guess a while of Haley liking May, I started dating Haley again. 

It felt off. 

I should have known she didn't like me. She didn't want me. She wanted May. Then we broke up. It was mutual. I knew she didn't like me. But I loved her. She then dated May. May, apparently gotten over the crush she had for Haley, told me, then broke up with her maybe two days ago. I then missed school today because I didn't complete a project due. And found a story written by Haley about her coming out as lesbain and her past girlfriends. 

I was there. 

It didn't say my name, but I knew it was me. It said I cheated on her with a wanton slut ( I agree). But what was next hurt. A lot. It said this exactly:"Hell, I only accepted her back because I was lonely. "

The story was made two days ago. When she broke up with May. She then explained how she was too late for May and stuff. And how May was awesome and a bundle of joy. She loved May. She hated me. I hated myself. Good. Okay. This hurt. I loved both May and Haley. Am scared of Hannah, the things she could do to the people I love. I would most definitely go through the torture again if she even mentioned May or Haley. 

They don't know. Never will. But that's okay. I don't matter, they will find that out soon. I don't even know if May even likes me as a friend at this point, same for Haley. 

They will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't , like, I don't know , judge these people or me please? I still love these two girls, not really you-know-who, but I have kinda sorta not really moved on and I'm good with stuff. And I most likely know that neither of them will understand my story and that these girls will never know and never take me back, but I'm okay. I mean I am way to young for this so. Lots of time to heal and stuff. Also, sorry if this sucks. Lot of emotions running through me.


End file.
